


Mall Frenzy

by MonoRose



Series: Buttsex Squad Poly Oneshots [6]
Category: Banana Bus Squad
Genre: Angst, Anxiety, Based on a True Story, But this seriously happened to me, Except with my BFF's, Fluffy, Happy Ending, I DIED A LOT, It was so overwhelming and scary and, Like this was just written, Literally the day after Christmas, M/M, Multi, NICE TAGS ROSE, Not Beta Read, Panic Attacks, Self Esteem, Sorry Jon u ded too naow, and cheesy af, and is sloppy af, slight - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-29
Updated: 2016-12-29
Packaged: 2018-09-13 03:11:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9104152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MonoRose/pseuds/MonoRose
Summary: Who the hell goes to the mall the day after Christmas? Well, apparently Jonathan and his boyfriends do.





	

**Author's Note:**

> BASED ON REAL LIFE EVENTS. Okay this is lame. Not beta'd. Just literally whipped this up out of nowhere. 
> 
> I just wanted to convey my absolute terrified panic somehow. I actually did not get separated from my group thank god, though I hella disassociated after I stepped onto the escalator. That was a terrifyingly disorienting thing to happen to me. I HOPE YOU LIKE THIS THOUGH.

He followed close behind, weaving through the swarms of people that squeezed in on him. The bodies were too close to comfort, the heat radiated off of them and seemed to be suffocating Jonathan as he struggled to keep up with the back of the green hoodie that he was so intent on not losing. He stumbled as his feet up on an escalator, and he felt as if everything around him was spinning. Jon kept a death grip on the bottom of his own jacket, swaying in place as he slowly ascended to the second floor of the crowded mall. 

Who had thought it was a good idea to go to the mall the literal day after Christmas anyways? People were flocking everywhere, pushing and shoving one another in order to get to the right stores in order to return items they didn’t want yet received for Christmas. Others had just acquired gift cards and were seeing how little they mattered in these expensive stores.

Delirious floundered as he tripped onto the still floor, breathing heavily and looking around frantically as he managed to balance himself. People from behind moved past him, a few even shoved him out of the way roughly. Jon felt his heart pace pick up as he realized he had lost the green sweatshirt he had been following. Fear flooded his veins as he fished the phone out of his pocket haphazardly, nearly dropping it on the tiled floor of the mall. He clutched onto the phone like a lifeline before attempting to turn it on with his shaking hands.

“Awh fuck no,” He muttered in a trembling voice as he realized that the phone was completely dead. He hadn’t charged it before he left the house, it wasn’t his fault really. Ryan had showed up out of nowhere and dragged Jonathan out of his room, claiming that he needed to get out of the house before he was paler than Casper. 

He looked around hysterically, the people around him were too close, the music that played was too loud, the smells, the lights… Everything was becoming too overwhelming. Jonathan held the phone to his chest, closing in on himself as he felt frightened tears prick at the corners of his eyes. The short ragged breaths stopped completely, and more panic filled him with the realization that he  _ could not  _ breath.

He couldn’t speak, could hardly see, everything around him was droned out in a surreal state of stillness and chaos. Delirious wanted to cry as he realized he was having a panic attack. But he couldn’t even bring himself to let out the choked sobs, instead keeping them locked away tightly in his chest.

“Jon!” Jonathan felt his swimming vision slightly begin to stabilize, and the blurred colors before him morphed into none other than Ryan. The tears and the sobs burst free, and Delirious’ arms were tightly wrapped around Ohm’s neck before he knew it.

“Shh, shh. It’s alright Jonathan, I gotcha. You’re safe. Come on, let’s go into this shop, it’s pretty bare. Luke and Bryce are waiting for us there… We can look at some clothes okay?” Ryan spoke gently, leading Jon even as his neck still stuffed in Ryan’s hoodie.

Jonathan was merely a sniffling mess by the time they entered the shop, and he was happy to see Luke and Bryce there. They all calmed down, and soon enough Jonathan was trailing behind his boyfriends as if nothing had happened at all. 

The shop was pretty empty save for a handful of customers other than their own little group. The clothes were nice, some had some funny slogans on it, and there was a lot of neat and nerdy merchandise for sale as well. Jon snapped back to reality when he saw his boyfriends were speaking in hushed whispers, his attention being caught by the whisper of his name.

He didn’t catch any of what he said, but he had a feeling that he knew what they were talking about. All his boyfriends held bags that had clothes, awesome merch, or even just strange things they had to have. Yet Delirious held nothing, other than his dead phone. He hadn’t bought anything despite truthfully having the money to. 

He felt his face heat up as Ryan came up to him with one of the graphic T-shirts that he had been looking at earlier (which said  _ “Sometimes I Have Inside Jokes With Myself” _ ), holding it up to him and saying with a kind smile, “You should buy this, you would wear the shit out of this, besides… It’s half off man!”

Jonathan smiled half heartedly, he hadn’t really been looking at it.. It just happened to catch his eye in his distant state. He shrugged off Ryan’s suggestion, moving away to look at other clothing absentmindedly. 

His boyfriends didn’t speak to one another, but moments later, Bryce was holding up a white dress up shirt and a silver vest, a dark blue tie looped around one of his arms. “Dude, Delirious you would look amazing in this! Try it on!”

Jonathan looked down at the articles of clothing, chuckling gently as glanced back up at Bryce who looked way too giddy and excited for his own good. “Maybe…” Jonathan spoke softly, feeling a little overwhelmed by everything. 

Just as Bryce left, Luke was in his face with a black sweatshirt, a white silhouette of a teddy bear with the words  _ “Hug Dealer” _ underneath it. “Jon, you gotta try these on!!! Please!!!”

Jonathan’s smile faltered and he shook his head, “Nawh, it’s fine… I really don’t want anything. I- I’m saving up. Ya know?”

Luke frowned gently, and Jon could feel his chest tighten as Bryce and Ryan got onto either side of him. “These are all half off, no more than twenty dollars man… Come on Jon, you’ve been doing this every time we go out. You won’t buy shit for yourself and refuse anything from us.. And yet you buy us shit all the goddamn time. You gotta treat yourself man.”

“It’s fine, I don’t need any of this. L-Let’s just go please.” Jon begged, feeling a little cornered now as his other boyfriends creeped towards him, concern clear in their facial features.

“How about you two go get us some food? I’ll stay here with Jon until he buys at least one thing for himself, or let’s me.” Ryan spoke gently, placing a hand on Luke’s shoulder reassuringly. Jonathan pouted, not liking how they were treating him at all. He was a grown ass man, he could do what he wanted. He didn’t need to be told to buy things for himself in this expensive shop at a mall. It was aggravating, though he had to admit their concern was slightly touching. 

Luke and Bryce nodded in agreement, leaving Ryan and Delirious behind in the clothing store. Jonathan smiled faintly as he saw that their fingers were intertwined as they walked out into the swarming crowds that passed by the entrance of the shop in a frenzy. 

“Come on, let’s at least get you to try some things on, I promise you’ll like something.” Ryan spoke gently, weaving hand through the curled locks in Jonathan’s hair. 

Jonathan shrugged, looking away as he felt his chest tighten with fear and hesitation once again. He didn’t know what it was that was holding him back, but all he knew was that he was really resistant to trying anything on.

Ohm looked down at Jon gently, his eyes sad and knowing as he began to speak in a hushed voice, “Look, I know you haven’t been very confident… You aren’t happy with yourself and you refuse to let yourself like yourself. But Jon, you have to try. And this is a good first step. You are worth nice clothes, you are worth looking gorgeous… You shouldn’t have to feel like you have to wear oversized sweatshirts and baggy jeans all the time. You aren’t anything to be ashamed of. We all want you to feel better… So try it on for us?”

Jonathan felt his heart swell at the words that pierced at the truth of the matter. He hadn’t even realized himself that this was the reason he was being like this. But it made sense, and deep down, he knew it was the precise truth.

He nodded, agreeing to trying some clothes on. They went around the store quietly together, Ryan gathering an armful of clothing that he and Delirious had been interested in. Finally, they were standing outside the dressing rooms and stumbled upon a slight problem. There was no call button for the dressing rooms, and neither could differentiate the employees from the customers, as the employees seemed to be dressed fairly casually and in street clothes. 

“Jon, hey, it’s okay. I’ll go get someone. Okay?” Ryan said with a bright smile. 

But Jonathan knew it was a mistake to even try. He shook his head frantically, feeling anxiety claw at his throat as he began to mutter to himself and Ohmwrecker. “No, no just forget I- It doesn’t matter anyw- I don’t deserve shit an- Gonna be a hassle. Nevermind it.”

“Breathe, breath please Jon. You aren’t a hassle, and you deserve everything. Shhh,” Ryan spoke gently but he was too close, accidentally cornering Jonathan in the fairly small shop. Jon could feel panic bursting through the seams now and h-

“Do you guys need help? Did you need a room to a dressing room?” A woman asked with a kind and patient smile. 

Jonathan felt shaky and numb as he followed the woman to a dressing room, Ryan behind him with his unspoken moral support the entire way. The woman opened the door and Delirious took the pile of clothes from his boyfriend carefully.

“Just let me know once you are done.” The woman said sweetly before dashing away.

Jonathan smiled weakly at Ohmwrecker, still feeling a little overwhelmed as he entered the dressing room and shut the door behind him. He began with the formal clothing that Bryce had chosen, feeling a little flustered once he looked in the mirror… He actually looked really good.

Of course, Delirious couldn’t manage to get the tie on himself, but he exited the dressing room nonetheless, smiling shyly as Ohm took him in. His jaw literally dropping as he looked at Jonathan.

“Wow! That looks really amazing on you Jon- Bryce was right holy shit. Here- I need to take a picture. Please?” Ryan begged, jumping in place when Jonathan sheepishly nodded.

Within moments Ryan had sent the picture to Bryce and Luke in their group chat, and both were excitedly raging about how handsome Jonathan looked. Both ended up chanting, “I TOLD YOU SO,” over and over again in the chat. 

By the end of it all, Jon was following Ryan with a bag full of sixty dollars worth of clothes, though in reality it was actually way more since all those clothes had been on sale. He leaned against Ryan passionately, smiling to himself as they caught sight of Luke and Bryce sitting at one of the tables in the food court, a plate full of pizza in the center.

For mall pizza it was pretty damn good. And for a random outing to the mall at all, Jonathan was pretty content, so long as he could spend it with his best friends, and the loves of his life.

Though he eagerly agreed with the rest of his lovers when they said they were sick of the mall, and he became giddy at the idea of seeing an animated movie targets towards children after this entire ordeal.

As long as he was with them though, it really didn’t matter to him.

**Author's Note:**

> If you did like this, LEAVE KUDOS AND COMMENTS. Or else... JASON WILL GETCHU.
> 
> (I may have to write some Friday The 13th fics soon.. I WISH I COULD PLAY IT THOUGH DAMB)


End file.
